


À travers tous les obstacles

by malurette



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Powers, Short One Shot, Two Shot, damn you complicated marvel multiverse, i have no idea how the sub fandoms here work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La façon qu'a la jeune Kitty d'être un X-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Passer à travers tous les obstacles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse  
>  **Personnages :** Kitty Pryde  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Katherine » + contrainte accessoire « échec(s) » pour 31_jours > (14 mars ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** une geekette pour le Pi Day !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Kitty Pryde a toujours été une optimiste, et malgré tout ce que la vie a pu lui balancer à la figure, elle tient à le rester. C’est vrai, en général le souvenir de ses échecs reste plus facilement ancré que celui de ses réussites. 

Par exemple elle laissé perdre Illyana dans les Limbes, elle l’a vue mourir, et une fois revenue passée de l’autre côté d’une guerre civile.  
Elle a commis des erreurs avec Doug avant de devenir amie avec lui, et même après. Peut-être qu’elle l’a laissé espérer plus qu’il ne fallait.  
Elle a commis pire que des erreurs avec Larry Bodine. Ça restera à jamais son plus cuisant échec.  
Rachel elle aussi a fini par partir.  
Elle n’a pas su aimer Piotr pour toujours, et elle se demande parfois ce qu’elle a fait avec Pete aussi.  
Elle a involontairment blessé le cœur de Shan…

Il lui est difficile se montrer à la hauteur des attentes des uns, des autres, et d’elle-même. Elle sait que son père croyait en elle et elle fera de son mieux pour honorer sa mémoire.  
Mais entre le passé et le futur, le présent ne se déroule pas toujours comme on voudrait. Elle a eu vent de différents futurs – qu’elle considère comme alternatifs pour l’instant – où elle sera professeur, directrice de l’Institut, maire de Chicago… et pourquoi pas présidente tant qu’on y est ! Mais elle en est encore bien loin. Du temps où elle a voulu se faire une vie normale d’étudiante elle n’a même pas su aller au bout de sa prépa, pas faute d’intelligence ni de courage mais il y a toujours eu des trucs pour l’en empêcher.  
Elle ne sera jamais danseuse étoile non plus, comme elle en rêvait étant petite ; dommage pour les espoirs de Stevie aussi. 

Au cours de sa carrière entre les phases elle a bousillé quelques appareils de trop, certains même pas exprès. 

Mis bout à bout depuis ses treize ans, ça fait beaucoup. Et pourtant, elle ne laissera jamais tout ça l’écraser. Oui, elle a commis des erreurs, oui, elle a été confrontée à l’échec plus d’une fois.  
Mais pour contrebalancer, même si elle ne peut pas toutes les énumérer, elle ne perd pas de vue que bien des fois ils ont sauvé le monde, ou juste une personne, ou même juste leur propre vie, et c’est déjà beaucoup ! Des fois où ils ont convaincu quelqu’un de renoncer à des préjugés dangereux, c’est un accomplissement aussi. 

Toutes les fois où ils ont gagné, et rien que tous les jours où il n’est rien arrivé d’affreux du tout, toutes ses réussites dans n’importe quel domaine, elles comptent.  
Tout ce qu’elle a fait avec Doug, avec Illyana, avec Rachel. Avoir apprivoisé Logan et s’être laissé apprivoiser par Kurt. Aimer Piotr.  
Tout le temps passé avec les différentes équipes de X-Men et dérivés au fil du temps est important pour elle. Tout le temps passé avec ses camarades humains ou mutants, peu importe l’origine, en fait. 

Quelque part, oui, ses échecs peuvent la définir. Comme disait Piotr, sans les abysses du désespoir on ne goûterait pas les sommets de la félicité : ils comptent uniquement parce qu’elle existe et suit sa route malgré eux ! Sans les laisser l’arrêter. Sans la laisser croire que c’est tout ce qu’elle a fait. En la motivant pour toujours se donner plus, pour toujours réussir mieux la prochaine fois.


	2. À la maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme une grande famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la maison  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages :** Kitty Pryde et les autres X-Men  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « retour au bercail » d’après 31_jours (16 juin ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 345

Kitty a changé de noms de code et de costumes plusieurs fois, et quelque fois même a tenté de tout laisser tomber ; mais comme on dit, X-Man un jour, X-Man toujours. Sa mutanité et son appartenance à l’une ou l’autre équipe la définissent depuis son enfance – une époque où elle se croyait déjà une jeune dame mais ne l’était pas encore tout à fait. Oh, elle était intelligente, oui, mais pas aussi mature qu’elle aurait cru.   
Du jour de leur rencontre les X-Men sont devenus une seconde famille pour elle et n’ont jamais cessé de l’être. Ils furent pour elle les frères et sœurs qu’elle n’avait jamais eu, étant enfant unique, et il y eut des moments où elle s’imagina avoir même trouvé son futur époux parmi eux.   
Elle aimait ses parents quoiqu’il advînt et personne ne les remplacerait jamais, et elle aimait aussi ses amis, même dans la difficulté. Elle devait ce qu’elle était autant à sa famille de naissance que celle de cœur.   
Il lui est arrivé de s’en éloigner, mais elle finissait toujours par leur revenir, et pour y être toujours accueillie avec chaleur. Quel que soit le moment, quelles que soient les circonstances, c’était toujours un bon moment pour se retrouver à nouveau parmi eux.   
Elle n’a jamais fait partie d’embrouilles terribles comme des triangles amoureux mal résolues ou des affaires de trahison qui empoisonneraient toute confiance. Elle a toujours été en bons termes avec presque tout le monde et appréciée de tout le monde. Les nouveaux venus entre-temps l’accueillaient poliment et les vieux amis la retrouvaient à bras ouverts. Toujours.   
Que les choses soient une fois de plus en train de mal tourner et ils étaient heureux de son retour : ils auraient besoin de toute l’aide possible et la sienne était la bienvenue ; ou que tout aille bien pour le moment et ils étaient tout aussi heureux de sa venue, de la retrouver heureuse et en pleine forme au milieu d’eux.   
Reprendre sa place au sein de l’équipe, c’était toujours pour elle revenir à la maison.


End file.
